


Riding That Tongue

by CardboarianNights



Series: AU Pregverse [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Macro/Micro, Squirting, fairy!female!reader, he jerks it off with your encouragement, male solo masturbation, no vore undertones, not your usual fairy lore, resting against those plump pectorals of his, riding that delicious tongue, smoll fairy face sitting on handsome silver-haired fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: You're a fairy the size of a certain Mattel doll but he still wants to mess around after a hard day of recon in the sun.Why not ride that amazingly bumpy tongue of his to an orgasm if he's offering?





	Riding That Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, reader is cis female and there is female genitalia references in the fic. ex: 'clitoris', 'vagina', etc.
> 
> Please mind your mental health, even if it's just dirty porn.

Tonight was a rough one as Soldier laid back on top of his cot. He sighed heavily as rickety, old ceiling fan groaned as it wobbled its rotating blades around to circulate the stale air. The rundown motel was your temporary headquarters as your human master ran his one-man-army against Talon and other, more locally grown community blights. Floating down next to your master, you felt small as ever. You were only the size of a certain famous twelve inch tall doll but far from anorexia with your curvature and plump stomach.

Besides, it wasn't a problem for your human master at all as he reached inside of his boxers and pulled out his half hard cock, stroking it once before he rolled his head to the side to look at you. You didn't wear what humans considered as clothing since only Soldier was the one who could see you. You allowed him to see the real you with your viel-thin vestments that were basically ‘floating transparent scarves’, as your master stated. With his free hand he gently brought his index finger over to caress your cheek with the calloused pad. 

The ridges on his finger felt so nice against your cheek after as you finally plopped down on the cot and leaned into the digit. You let your eyes flutter shut, let yourself enjoy melting into a puddle from how liberating it felt to be reminded of Soldier’s adoration. Your heart is a string being used for a lovely game cat’s cradle in around his fingers in the purest sense. Very few faeries attached themselves to humans these days but you wanted to just try it after impulsively saving the handsome from death.

You were technically the ‘master’ but being subservient came with some VERY nice perks. 

The room was humid and hot in the summer heat, even with the fan overhead, but Soldier was insatiable as always. He looked so handsome with beads of sweat rolling down those tasty pecs and biceps of his. His eyes closed and relaxed as he steadied his breath, the smell of mint revealing that Soldier brushed his teeth. You were grateful for that since tolerating the heat from his breath was undesirable enough but compounded with a bad smell would compound your lack of enjoyment in any intimate activity he wanted you to participate. 

“So good…” Soldier murmured softly with that sexy, gravely voice of his. Your heart beating rapidly as he praised you for your hard work today. “So good and dependable, Rabbit.” Your silver-haired fox purred, continuing to stroke your cheek with his finger even as the one on his cock remained still. He was focused on you and rewarding your efforts to keep him safe and alive as his partner-in-crime.

Your face was flushed a light pink as you sat with your legs slightly parted, trying not to act too excited by his praise. Soldier was a human and faeries were always on top of their kind on the supernatural food chain. He just expected you to be small, for some reason, and your appearance just naturally adjusted to fulfill that. You could shift to be taller than him, with some applied force to break through the spell, and take him by surprise, like how faeries hunted human prey way, way back, but you liked sitting on his head and shoulder. 

It annoyed him, and Soldier was VERY adorable when he was annoyed AND still allowed you to do what you wanted. He was very appealing as a grouchy, old man who pretended to be more strict than he actually was. 

You could handle being small and underestimated if it meant you could continue bugging him in such a way.

“Master…” You whined softly to him, knowing your voice would always be heard by him so long as you willed it with your magic. God, what you would give to just lay with him on his cot all day and relax like this…

“You want to ride my tongue tonight…?” He rumbled quietly, as if embarrassed to ask rather than pick you up and make you straddle his lips. 

Hot imagery aside, you appreciate him going out of his way to give you options. The man treating you respectfully but not in a stiff, formal way since he knew how much you enjoyed his passionate impulses as well. You nodded your head and felt the dull, aching throb of your vaginal walls. “P-Please…” You murmured sheepishly to him, bring a hand up to your chest nervously to unconsciously guard yourself. “I’ll be good, Master…”

His face reddened adorably as he responded to your meekness. You could even see the tops of his ear lobes flush lightly as Soldier looked at you with half-lidded eyes, filled with lust. Soldier ceased his ministrations before bringing the finger to his lips, pressing a kiss to the tip then bringing it back down to present to your madly flushing face.

He wanted to kiss you.

Well, more like an indirect kiss since you justifiable weren’t comfortable with your head being anywhere near his mouth, for safety reasons. Still, it did make your heart race as you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his calloused finger pad, reciprocating the gesture. You couldn’t be sure if his inclination to kiss was from genuine interest in romance, which felt like a stupid ass idea to you, or if it was just something he did to all of his sexual partners to get them in the mood. 

Shoving aside the depressing ideal, you watched as his other fingers uncurled before you. Normally, you found it appalling to even consider the idea of sitting in someone’s hand, like some kind of domesticated rodent, but, this was his way of treating you like royalty with how sparingly he did the gesture. You felt like the most beautiful fae in the world as you got up on your feet and stepped over to sit down on the edge of his hand. You steadied yourself by bracing a palm against his raised thumb as he lifted you up; An all expense trip to some fun with your human.

“Coming up behind you, Rabbit.” He forewarned you with mirth in his voice. His other hand gently grasped you under your arms, sliding you off his palm and carefully setting you down on his lips.

You appreciated his thoughtfulness in not manhandling you like a doll with picking you up. Everything was always laid out for you with predictable movement and he would always state his intentions otherwise. A communicative human partner was the best thing you were blessed with the chance to accompany for once in your life and it felt pretty damn good to be straddled over his partially scarred lips, as a bonus.

Your thighs rested on either side of his chiseled cheek as you face the erotic scenery that was Soldier’s naked body. The man kicked off his boxers sometime prior to transporting you to his face and you could see his hand returning to grasp his hard, pink cock. 

You could feel your holy vestments being pulled back and forth across your body as warm air wrapped around you. Soldier steadied his breath through his nose as to not discomfort you while you adjusted your position over his lips, your slick cunt throbbing for attention. Your entire body tensed as he rubbed his lips together, each bump against your wet labia send jolts straight to your cunt. Your toes curled at the sensation as you knew he would take care of both you and give you a nice show to watch in the distance.

If only you weren’t so afraid of revealing your ability to shapeshift then you could show Soldier some tricks with your tongue as well…

With your feet touching his jaws, you felt safe and secure as you braced your hands on your thighs. His lips parted just enough to push the tip of his tongue out and you shudder at the heat of Soldier’s breath against your aching cunt. His hot, wet tongue tip traced broad strokes against your soaked labia folds and upper, inner thighs. Your thighs quivered at the remarkably delightful sensation as you leaned forward and clutched his prickly chin with your hands to brace against.

“Mmmn…” You purred encouragingly to your handsome, silver-haired fox of a man. Oral sex was always incredibly intense with the human’s taste buds providing ample texture to your clitoris as the beads rolled over it in broad strokes. “Oh shit…!” Your head rolled backwards as he parted his lips farther, his tongue flattening as it rolled back against bottom curve of your ass. The jolts to your cunt from having your asshole brushed against, along with your clit had you gasping, clenching his chin tightly.

He was an asshole. An asshole who knew how to get you to come VERY quickly on his tongue as the tip bumped you up and down on it, making you literally ride his tongue. Your upper body rolled with every lap of his hot, devious tongue as you let out loud, enthusiastic gasps and whines. It would surprise you if he planned on racing you to your first orgasm as you watched how restrained his strokes were. His hand moved up and down much slower than usual but, gods, did it always look so good when he pulled his foreskin on a down stroke to reveal his tasty, precum-covered cock tip for the briefest of moments. You wet your lips to suppress the temptation to shift into an adult human-sized faerie and just take him straight down your own throat. 

Maybe that was something possible in the future but not now. Not now while you both were enjoying each other so vulgarly.

“I’m gonna cum… if you- ooooOOo! -you keep this pace, Master…!” You gasped. Your breasts bouncing hard as your arms kept them trapped together while your perky nipples flicked upwards to send small, jolts of heat to your cunt to make it clench deliciously at the sensation. Your thighs were trembling hard as your rapidly felt yourself thrown towards your orgasm. “N-Not NnnnNNN! Not f-fair…!!” You cried out as your dug your nails into his chin, bucking your hips frantically to get closer to coming.

The moan that came from Soldier’s throat was accompanied by a burst of hot air against your inner thighs and cunt, shoving you oh-so-close to the finish line that you were babbling desperately to him. 

“Please please I’ll be so g-good…!!” You gasped as you rolled your hips to get more friction against your clitoris. “Oh pleaseohpleaseohpleaseOHPLEASEOHPLEASE -!!!!”

You came shuddering against his tongue as your body locked up and squirted hard with every vaginal contraction. Your eyes locked onto Soldier’s cock in the distance as your master’s hand almost trembled from how tense his whole body was while you came. His tongue greedly lapping the hot tip back and forth against your clit and cunt to get you to cry out more as your legs braced tightly against his cheeks. He even rolled that evil tongue in rhythmic bobs to buck you physically upwards and prolong your orgasm as you continued to squirt hard against it.

Your head was a hot pile of mush as he slowed his tongue’s lashes against your now-overstimulated genitals. Your cunt still throbbing but taking more time between contractions as you came down from your high. “Mmm…” You hummed weakly with every contraction. “...Mmmm…” Slumping down against his lower face to rest when he finally withdrew his tongue and closed his lips.

You felt so good after coming that you didn’t protest Soldier’s hand gently scooping your limp noodle of a body off his face and laid you down against his chest. The strong beating of his heart and lungs was almost a perfectly relaxing sound to listen to as you snuggled your head up between his beefy pectorals. 

“Can I…?” Soldier gruffly asked.

You felt so happy feeling the vibration of his voice against your resting cheek as he sought your permission to finish himself. Why he didn’t just do that while he was fucking your with his tongue was beyond your comprehension but you chalked this particular event to him being thoughtful of your comfort since you were taken care of. 

“Mhm. I want you to come, Master…” You purred sensually to him, your magic carrying your voice nice and clear. Curling up and resting your cheek against the corner of his plump pectoral as you rose and fell with his every breath. 

At your response, Soldier sucked in a sharp breath. Your master working his shaft as you merely closed your eyes with a smug smile on your lips. He was so responsive to approval that it made you giddy to think what it would be like if you were big enough to power bottom.

“I bet your cock would feel so good in me…” You whispered teasingly to him, wanting to aid him in coming as well. 

“R-Rabbit…” He moaned with that low, gravelly voice of his, clearly affected by your dirty talk.

Gods, the desire to ride him until he came raw and messy inside of your cunt was getting pretty tempting quick. Luckily, the fear you had of ruining your relationship kept that impulse in check as you just settled for talking to him like the total slut that you secretly were.

He didn’t last much longer as you pressed your hands against his pectoral. You focused on his throbbing dick as you channeled Soldier’s healing factor into the member, rushing the area with more blood and attention from his body. He sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth as his thick, leaking cock before letting out a strangled gasp while he came. His plump chest raised and fell rapid with you laying securely between them as he thrusted hard into his fist, white streaks of cum coating his abdomen with every contraction from his balls. It left you high and giddy as you withdrew your aid, and let his bodily functions return to normal.

“My master,” You whispered in approval to your satisfied soldier, enjoying the way his body sagged limblessly against the cot. Your precious human companion completely drained in the best way possible. “Sleep…”

You took your own advice as you affectionately nuzzled the side of your cheek against his pectoral. Your eyelids growing heavier, his heartbeat acting like a narcotic to lull you to sleep. 

He had done well to please you today. A little nap before heading to a 24/7 gym to wash off for dinner sounded like an excellent idea. Though life wasn’t as luxurious as you wanted with a human, you had to admit that you wouldn’t trade adventures with Soldier for anything. At least for now, while you both enjoyed each other’s companionship.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty fun short to write! I kind of like Fairy!Reader and Soldier in this world, especially if F!R is a support to Soldier to help him better heal up or exploit her invisibility to the human eye to do recon for him in higher vantage points. Lol imagine her hauling around a commlink in her arms and rapidly slapping buttons to communicate with him through silent pings and such!
> 
> Giving Fairy!Rabbit the ability to increase her size might lead into fun situations in the future where creampies might be on the menu but obviously not right now.
> 
> What do you guys think about my first take on macro/micro? Please leave a review to let me know! 
> 
> Reviews do spur me on to write more, after all!
> 
> Here's a link to my tumblr if you want to submit anon reviews and check out previews of my fics before I post them to AO3!
> 
> https://soldier76xreader.tumblr.com/


End file.
